


Stuck With (My Feelings For) You

by sharks_or_hippos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Pidge is a god, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, but minor, but not kinky lol, it started out more joking but ended up cute which?????, pidge is out here fixing everything, why do i keep posting at 2 am ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharks_or_hippos/pseuds/sharks_or_hippos
Summary: The gang plays truth or dare, and Pidge has a plan. Fluff ensues.orLance and Keith get handcuffed together for 24 hours





	Stuck With (My Feelings For) You

**Author's Note:**

> lol this starts out more casual? but i stopped writing and picked it up againl at midnight and so it ended up rlly rlly sweet. i love them so much *cries*

Coran should never be allowed to look this happy.  _ Ever. _

Pidge just explained truth or dare to Coran. Lance realized her mistake as a gleam appeared in the older man’s eyes. Pidge had the same gleam in their eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Keith’s eyes met his, and he seemed just as nervous as Lance. 

Lance glanced around the room. Allura, who was next to Pidge, looked somewhat confused. Hunk, to his left actually shuddered when he noticed the look in Pidge and Coran’s eyes. Shiro, to Keith’s right, hadn’t yet noticed the immediate danger they were in.

“So,” Coran started, “truth or  _ dare _ ?” He was staring at Shiro. Shiro, taking notice of the situation, ran. Lance shot up to follow him, hoping for a clean getaway. 

That apparently wasn’t in the cards for him, because Pidge got up, grabbing his arm, and promptly threw him onto the couch.

Hunk winced in sympathy as Pidge dropped onto him and dug their bony ass into him. 

Coran’s eyes met his. “Truth or dare, Lance?”

Lance gulped, but let out a soft, “Truth.”

“Hmmmm. What’s your favorite time of day?”

An easy one. Ok, Lance could do that. “Morning.”

There was a soft scoff from across the room, and Keith said, “Of course  _ you _ would be a morning person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Morning and it’s inhabitants suck.”

“Shiro  _ is  _ a morning person.”

“Exactly.”

“HEY! I heard that!” Shiro said, as he was being dragged in by Allura. Lance hadn’t noticed her leaving.

“Don’t you literally get up at 4 A.M.?” Lance said, ignoring Shiro’s entrance.

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” Keith shot back.

“Then  _ why- _ ”

“Enough,” Shiro said, voice stern, but not harsh.

Both boys sighed.

“My turn!” Lance clapped. “Hunk, truth or dare?”

“Dare”

  
  


._.

  
  


The game continued like that until…

“Keith, truth or  _ dare” _

“Dare.”

Pidge’s eyes gleamed manically. Lance felt almost bad for Keith.  _ Almost. _

“Stay handcuffed to Lance for 24 hours.”

“Shit,” Lance muttered, knowing that Keith wasn’t one to turn down a dare.

“Fine,” Keith said, poorly hiding an uncomfortable expression.

Pidge pulled some cuffs form the couch cushion, as if this had been their plan all along. It probably had been.

They weren’t on Lance anymore, thankfully. They had settled between him and Hunk, so he was cuffed first.

Keith sighed and walked over, and was swiftly cuffed to Lance. 

So, this is what his life had come to. Great.

“Well, I’m getting tired, so, goodnight guys,” Pidge yawned and then waved at the team. 

Everyone started standing up to leave after them.

“So you’re- you just- it’s only  _ 11 P.M. _ Pidge never gets tired thi- Whatever. Good night guys,” Lance sputtered.

Keith awkwardly patted his shoulder and moved to get up, having forgotten their predicament. Keith’s wrist pulled against Lance’s and Keith stumbled into Lance’s lap. Both boys flushed. 

“Uh-” Lance says intelligently.

“Sorry!” Keith squeaks.

Lance and Keith just sit there, staring at each other, until the tension was unbearable. 

Lane gets up carefully, half carrying Keith, so that they don’t fall again.

They head towards their rooms.

  
  


._.

  
  


As Lance and Keith near their rooms, both start heading to their own room.

Lance sighs, not feeling like fighting while  _ handcuffed. _ “We can go to your room.”

“Ok.”

Keith’s room is not what Lance expected it to be. He had expected blank walls and very few knick-knacks or decorations. Keith had a shelf with different stones on it from various planets they’d been to. There was a picture of Keith and a man that Lance guessed was his dad. Keith had looked so happy, no older than 5. What could have happened to make him who he is now? Well, that was a conversation for another time. Lance internally shook his head. Keith wold never let him know anything like that.

Keith tugged on the cuffs a little, snapping Lance out of his daze. Lance looked at him, still at little out of it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, so he said nothing.

Keith tilted his head to the left a little bit. Lance registered that it was cute, but he had already known that. He walked to Keith’s bed and sat down, Keith followed his example shortly after.

Lance gave an awkward laugh, knowing that Keith could probably see right through him and  _ didn’t care _ . So, Lance decided to stay quiet for once. He scooted back towards the wall and laid down on his back, one arm resting on his chest, and the other, stretched across the small mattress towards Keith. Keith laid down.

This all felt too slow, yet rushed, as Lance commited the feeling of Keith pressed against him to memory, knowing that this is the first and last time Lance will get this chance. His hand, now squished between him and Keith, itched to move. Itched to twine with Keith’s.

But it didn’t, and Lance only had one regret as he drifted off. He never should have let Keith into his heart, because now there was an ache that wouldn’t loosen its grip. Lance knew he fell hard, but this, this wasn’t just a fall. It was a  _ skydive.  _ Head-first, fingers tight against his harness, and praying that his parachute would save him before he hit the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He knew it wouldn’t.

  
  


._.

  
  


Lance’s eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met by deep indigo galaxies, so deep and daunting, but he was like the ocean. Flowing and free, until it reached the edge of its confines, boxeed-in by land on three sides, and on the other, an atmosphere. The galaxy is visible through the atmosphere, but unreachable, yanked down but the cold harshness of gravity.

“I think I’m falling for you.”

And all of a sudden, gravity means nothing.

“I think I’ve already fallen,” came Lance’s reply, unhindered by the insecurity of gravity, as it had abandoned him, not three seconds ago.

And he was content like this, staring into the night sky, living for every second he got.

Lance adored those galaxies already, but as Keith leaned in and kissed him, he knew he’d adore this more. Knew that he’d spend every waking moment fighting for just one more. 

And as Keith pulled away, he said, breath shaky and hesitant, “Be mine?” Keith chuckled and kissed him again.

“Is that a good enough answer for you?”

“Always,” Lance replied, staring into his new boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

“Wanna go make out in the hallway to gross Pidge out?”

“Anytime,” Lance said, excited for the others to know, but happy to have another minute with his boyfriend.

  
  


._.

  
  


“ABOUT FUCKING TIME, OH MY  _ GOD!”  _ Pidge yelled when they saw them. Keith was pressed against a wall with Lance’s forearms framing his face.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Hunk yelled, probably from the kitchen.

“I FOUND KEITH AND LANCE SUCKING FACE IN THE HALLWAY!”

“FINALLY, THE SEXUAL TENSION WAS  _ UNBEARABLE!” _

_ “ _ We’re right here, you know?” Lance said, hair tousled and bright blue eyes blown wide.

“I noticed,” Pidge deadpanned. Keith snorted and dragged Lance to the kitchen, cuffs rendered useless by them holding hands.

  
  


._.

  
  


“Well, I guess it’s time to take these off,” Pidge said, a little cocky, as their plan had been realized.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Lance said, “ where the  _ hell  _ did you find handcuffs in space?”

“I have my sources,” Pidge smirked, their eyes gleaming, “I also have a taser, but I’m saving that to surprise Hunk so,  _ shhh _ .”

Lance winked at them, “I’ve got you, Pidge.” They high-fived.

Once the cuffs were off, both boys dropped their hands, only to twine them together.

_ I guess my parachute caught me, _ Lance thought distantly, as he looked at Keith. 

About time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, as i am drunk off sleep deprivation and have no idea if this is good or even flows nicely and stuff ~sj


End file.
